Unas instrucciones muy especiales
by lizzy2986
Summary: House le dara a Cameron unas instrucciones poco usuales...


**Unas Instrucciones Muy Especiales**

Para Cameron, los días en el PPHT ya no eran iguales. Llevaba ya 6 meses desde su dimisión y sentía que cada día era mas largo que el otro.

A pesar de lo que muchos creían, la relación con Chase prácticamente nunca existió. Ella fue siempre clara con el, por lo que el sabia que por mas intentos que diera el corazón de la joven inmunóloga hace mucho tiempo tenia dueño.

Este día habia despertado con la sensación de que algo nuevo pasaría, se miro al espejo y noto como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro tan solo de imaginar que algún día, quizás, House amanecería a su lado. Un poco de agua en el rostro le hizo recordar que ya no estaba junto a él, ni siquiera como empleada así que si antes era difícil estar cerca de él, ahora era casi imposible.

El día en el hospital paso como de costumbre, ella atendió heridas menores y sencillas, y luego se dedico a revisar algunos cultivos en el laboratorio.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible notar como un rumor corría entre las enfermeras hasta que pudo mas su curiosidad y se acerco a ellas:

CAM: que sucede??

ENF: doctora Cameron, no sabe la novedad. El Dr. Wilson y la Dra. Cuddy se van a Europa por 6 meses, al parecer a algún curso.

CAM: y quien queda a cargo del hospital??

Todas las enfermeras se miraron, y horrorizadas dijeron en coro: ¡EL DR. HOUSE!

Cameron no lo podía creer, era casi imposible que Cuddy hiciera eso, avanzaba por el pasillo pensando en ello cuando una voz la hizo regresar a la realidad.

THIRTEEN: Dra. Cameron, esto es para usted.

CAM: Gracias – cogiendo una nota en la que citaba

_Dra. Allison Cameron_

_Se le cita con carácter de urgencia a la dirección del Hospital hoy a las 8.00 pm. para dar explicación a los eventos próximos que se darán._

_Por favor hora exacta._

_Dirección PPHT_

Estaba segura de que Cuddy pondría al tanto al personal de los planes próximos así que guardo la nota en su bata y siguió con sus labores.

Llegada la hora indicada, subió a la oficina de Cuddy. Mientras se dirigía allí, noto que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y que al parecer no había nadie dentro. Miro su reloj y noto que aun faltaban 15 minutos para la hora señalada. Estaba por darse vuelta, cuando noto como la puerta se había movido un poco. Con sigilo se acerco a ella y antes de tocar la cerradura, noto como una mano delgada y algo velluda jalaba con fuerza a ella hacia dentro de la oficina.

----

Dentro de la oficina todo estaba oscuro, pero un olor que ella reconocía a kilómetros embargaba aquel lugar.

CAM: House, eres tu?

H: (silencio)

CAM: House, se que eres tu, que es esto?

A tientas intento acercar su mano al interruptor de luz, pero fue detenida a mitad de camino por otra mientras se oía.

H: Tranquila mi niña, pronto se hará la luz.

Oír la voz de House la tranquilizo, sin embargo una palabra retumbaba en su oído "mi niña". Mientras pensaba en ello, noto como a unos pasos de ella House encendía unas velas, las mismas que le permitían ver todo a su alrededor.

Miro con asombro a su alrededor. Al centro de la oficina se encontraba una mesa servida, con platos y copas de lujo. Una botella de vino se encontraba sobre la mesa adornando aun mas si era posible el ambiente.

Ella no salia de su asombro, y House para empezar con lo que tenia previsto, se acerco a ella y con sutileza la llevo a su lugar de la mesa, acomodándole el asiento cual verdadero Caballero.

CAM: -saliendo de su letargo – que significa esto?

H: acaso un Director no puede dar una cena para una de sus empleados. – sonriendo sutilmente.

Cameron lo miro y no pudo mas que sonreir tambien, ese no era el House de siempre, lo notaba distinto, ¿Feliz?, si algo de eso parecia. Se miraban el uno al otro, hasta que House tomo la palabra.

H: por cierto, alli estan las indicaciones para los proximos 6 meses en el hospital – dijo muy serio

Cameron miro hacia su plato, y alli se encontraba un papel doblado, "INSTRUCCIONES" citaba. Penso que quizas era cierta de que solo era una cena o alguna apuesto de House con Wilson. Con cierto pesar tomo la hoja y antes de empezar a leer una mano la detuvo.

H: Espera, prefiero ser yo quien la lea, la conosco de pies a cabeza que hasta la puedo citar sin tenerla en mi mano.

_Querida Allison Cameron_

_Disculpa que esta sea la forma de explicarte muchas cosas, pero quizas el tener este papel en tus manos sea mayor prueba y mas sincero que oir palabras de mis labios._

_Hace 6 meses te alejaste de mi oficina y a pesar de que por insistencia de Cuddy tengo otro equipo, no he podido dejar de pensar en Ustedes, mis patitos, pero principalmente no pude dejar de pensar en ti._

_Mi mejor amigo y Psiquiatra personal Jimmy, me hizo reconocer que lo que sentia por ti no era un simple cariño (pues por nadie siento eso), sino que era algo mas. Confoabulado con su amada Lisa, me hizo confesar que siento algo fuerte por ti. Junto con ellos planeamos esto. No es cierto que ellos se van a Europa a un curso por 6 meses, solo se iran por 2 semanas a Miami de Luna de Miel (si el muy desgraciado me traiciono con el Demonio), y en este tiempo sera tú quien se quede a Cargo del Hospital, lo de las enfermeras solo fue para asustarlas un poco._

_Se que estaras sorprendida por mis palabras pero no quiero que digas nada hasta leer mis planes hasta los proximos seis meses_

_Hoy : Confesar al Hospital entero que te amo._

_1 Dia Después: Despertar a tu lado, desde hoy y para siempre_

_2Dias Después: Regresar a trabajar (Cuddy nos da mañana libre ;) )_

_1 Semana después: Mudarnos, no se si a tu casa o a la mia._

_2 Semana Después: Recoger a Wilson y Cuddy del Aeropuerto._

_1 Mes Después: Irnos de Vacaciones._

_2 Meses Después: Conocer a tu Familia._

_3 Meses Después: Conocer a mi Familia._

_6 Meses Después: Quieres Casarte conmigo???_

_Discúlpame que lo haya hecho tan corto este plan, pero si llegamos a los 6 Meses, quiero decirte que tenemos toda una vida para planear lo que sigue. Sobre todo cuantos Greggitos y Allisoncitas tendremos._

_Quizás soné mas cursi de lo que quería, pero así me tienes mi niña, como un bobo enamorado._

_ATTE: _

_Eternamente loco por Allison, Gregory House._

Cameron no salia de su asombro, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras el no dejaba de sonreir.

H: Que, acaso me equivoque en alguna palabra – con cierto sarcasmo-

CAM: - sonriendo – solo en aquella frase en la que pones en duda si pasaremos mas de 6 meses juntos, quiero estar contigo toda la vida. – mientras se acercaban lentamente y sellaban el momento con un dulce beso.

El sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, hacían que cualquier clase de dolor o pena pasada se eliminaran del corazón de Grez House. Sabia que ahora podría ser feliz para siempre con aquella dulce inmunóloga que le habia robado el corazón.

Para ella, era un sueño hecho realidad, besaba al hombre que amaba y sabía que ya nada los separaría.

Poco a poco, el beso fue haciéndose mas intenso, el amor y el deseo mutuo salía por los poros de ambos y de no ser por que chocaron contra las copas en un intento de acercarse más el uno al otro, que olvidaban donde se encontraban.

CAM: - separando sus labios de House y abrazándolo por la cintura – creo que, según tu plan, deberías estar diciéndole a todo el Hospital lo que sientes por mi – mientras daba pequeños besos sobre su pecho.

H: - acariciándole el cabello – no te preocupes – cogio su localizador y envió un mensaje – listo, en 5 minutos todo el hospital se enterara.

Cameron lo miro intrigada mientras él, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

H: cenamos, que tengo hambre de dos cosas, y una se satisface con esto que esta aquí, lo otro….- mirandola de arriba abajo y moviendo las cejas picadamente.

CAM: claro, - sonriendo y olvidando por completo lo anterior.

Cenaron tranquilamente conversando de cómo Wilson y Cuddy le habian pillado a él espiandola en algun momento, y como finalmente tuvo que confesarles lo que sentia. Se sentian tan a gusto que no habian notado como paso el tiempo.

H: - bostezando un poco- vaya, ya es tarde, sera mejor irnos a descansar.

CAM : - mirando su reloj – es cierto, es mas de media noche, el hospital estara casi vacio.

H: me esta insinuando algo Dra. Cameron – mientras se le acercaba y suavemente le besaba el cuello.

CAM: - sonriendo – pense que tenias sueño.

H: no, solo era para que te des cuenta que tenemos que irnos de aquí a saciar otro apetito – mientras le daba un mordisco en la oreja.

Ella cogio su bolso y el su mochila, y salieron abrazados del hospital, dedicandose miradas solo el uno al otro y sin importarles si alguien los veia.

Aquella noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al amor y la pasion contenida por tanto tiempo. Se hicieron uno hasta la eternidad y el "te amo" fue su himno predilecto., hasta que cansados de tanto amarse, cayeron en los brazo de Morfeo en el mas feliz de los sueños.

Era casi medio dia, cuando el insistente sonido del telefono la desperto.

CAM: Alo?

W: Cameron, por favor pasame a House

CAM: Claro Wilson ya te…-

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintio como una inquieta mano la cogia por la cintura y la atraía hacia el otro cuerpo que se encontraba detrás suyo. Con cuidado tapo la bocina.

CAM: House, es para ti, es Wilson.

H: dile que no estoy – mientras le besaba los hombros y su cuerpo pedía a gritos fundirse en ella.

Y diciendo esto, le quito el telefono y con fuerza grito: NO ESTOY Y NO ESTAREMOS HASTA MAÑANA ADIOS PAR DE COTILLAS!!!

Colgando finalmente el telefono.

CAM: Par de Cotillas?

H: Si, segura que a su lado esta Cuddy, queriendo matarme por lo que hice en el hospital – sonriendo maléficamente.

CAM: y que hiciste, es por la cena.??

H: noooo, eso fue idea de ella, me refiero a lo otro.

CAM : que otro??

H: recuerdas el mensaje que envie – se acerco al oido de ella y le conto su ultima travesura – Cuddy no sabia de eso.

Cameron lo miraba con ternura y no pudo mas que abalansarse en sus brazos mientras nuevamente iniciaban otra faena amorosa.

Mientras tanto, en el Hospital Cuddy estaba hecha una fiera.

W: vamos, esta enamorado, cuantas veces lo has visto asi?

CUD: Suficientes diria yo, pero, a kien se le ocurre hacer algo asi!!!

W: vamos amor, que seguro que a ti tambien te agradaria que hiciera algo asi por ti – acercando y dandole un beso-

CUD: - ya menos fiera – si pero, gastarse todo el PAPEL DEL HOSPITAL, y sobre todo abusando de sus nuevos empleados.

Mientras salia de su oficina y señalaba todas las paredes del Hospital. En cada una de ellas se mostraban grandes carteles. Algunos citaban tal cual las Instrucciones que House le habia entregado a Cameron, en otros una frase Made in House: AMO A ALLISON CAMERON, A QUIEN LE JODA ME IMPORTA UN RABANO. ATTE EL CABRON GREG HOUSE…

Pero el más especial de todos estaba fuera del hospital, una enorme gigantografia donde se mostraba la foto de Allison y en la que estaba escrito: Gregory House ama a Allison Cameron, Hoy, Mañana y Siempre…

FIN


End file.
